Back to you
by dianetonks
Summary: Ella es su debilidad y no importa lo que haga siempre termina regresando a ella.


Escribí algo cortito de nuevo, inspirada con la preciosa voz de mi novio Louis Tomlinson, escuchen Back to you mientras leen.

Para las chicas del Team Dramione, en especial para **Danae** , gracias por leerlo y darme los animos para publicarlo.

Como siempre: La única ama y señora del mundo de HP es la reina J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **BACK TO YOU**

Mi vida siempre ha girado alrededor de expectativas.

La expectativa de la gente que no me conoce, de mi familia y amigos, de lo que Draco Malfoy debía demostrar y ser. Ya sea por mi sangre, apellido o por la marca que llevo tatuada en el brazo.

No hay nadie que no espere que actúe de cierta forma. Creen conocerme sólo por el apellido que llevo y por las decisiones —erróneas— que he tomado en el pasado. Y aún después de arrepentirme, de pagar las consecuencias, de hacer por años lo que la gente quiere con resultados negativos, aun así esperan que me comporte de cierta manera, que viva como ellos desean y haga lo que la sociedad mágica impone. Y he tratado, vaya que lo he hecho. Pero al final es sólo una mentira.

Si la gente supiera.

He hecho lo que nadie esperaba, lo peor que la sociedad de sangres puras podía esperar. Me he obsesionado con ella, una hija de muggles, impura, amiga de Harry Potter, la maldita bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

Si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a la sociedad en estos momentos estaría con una sangre pura, hija de los sagrados 28, dueña de una fortuna, hermosa, delicada, hecha para ser la esposa perfecta. Pero no, quise ir en contra de todos y no encontré mejor manera que esta.

Sí, lo admito, siempre presumí de ser superior, de nunca rebajarme a estar con alguien como ella, que era incapaz de dejarme llevar por la atracción que provocaba, por su inteligencia, por su lengua mordaz, sus atractivas curvas y su jodida cabellera que se parece a un nido de hipogrifos.

Pero al final no soy tan fuerte, no soy superior, soy sólo un hombre demasiado débil que se dejó llevar por la pasión. Un hombre obsesionado con su voz, con llamarla, buscarla, que la necesita en todo momento y la desea cada puñetero minuto del día. Quién lo diría, que un día estaría aquí sufriendo por tenerla.

Ella lo sospecha, juega conmigo, ignora mis llamados, rechaza verme cuando quiero y me busca cuando le da la maldita gana. Me toma a su antojo y me hace a un lado. Y con eso, el Draco que solía ser, muere cada día. Soy sólo un juguete, un objeto sin valor alguno.

Me tiene en sus manos, me atrapa al primer sonido que sale de sus labios. Me hace olvidar todo al escucharla reír, me arrastra y me ahoga como un océano furioso. Me jode, se burla y terminamos cada noche en el suelo entrelazando nuestras extremidades, gritando, sudando, besando cada centímetro de piel, arañando y tomándonos, me monta como si fuera la dueña del mundo, me hace suyo y la amo. Luego se levanta, se viste, me deja y la odio. Le pido que regrese, que me elija pero sólo sonríe y se va.

Y es cuando juro que será la última vez, que no vale nada, que debería darme vergüenza ser así, entonces la maldigo y me maldigo por rebajarme a tocar a una sangre sucia. Por ser tan débil, por hacerme adicto al sabor de sus besos, al drama de vivir así, de la mierda que soy por su culpa.

Pasan los días y me recluyo en el trabajo, en volver a mi rutina, dejar de pensar en ella, en cumplir las expectativas que llevo a cuestas. Ignoro mis ganas de verla, la necesidad de tomarla sobre el escritorio de la oficina como antes lo he hecho. Mis amigos se burlan de mi debilidad, me dicen que debería olvidarla, que mujeres hay miles, que sería muy fácil encontrar a alguien o muchas más en cualquier bar, pero nadie es como ella.

Pasan los días y me felicito por ser fuerte. Hasta que un día aparece en la puerta de mi departamento, me sonríe con timidez, una sonrisa que otros que no la conocen le compran. Pero es sólo una trampa en la que sabe caigo fácilmente.

Me besa y me tiene de nuevo.

Me llena de besos y me arrastra hasta la cama. Es una adicción, una urgencia de probar su cuerpo de nuevo, le arranco la ropa sin pensar y disfruto saboreando sus pechos, mordisqueo sus labios y mi lengua juega con la suya. Me besa, la beso, gime y pierdo la cabeza. Siento sus uñas marcando mi espalda y susurra en mi oído que le pertenezco, que soy suyo.

Y es cierto, lo soy.

La penetro con fuerza y la embisto una y otra vez hasta hacerla gritar mi nombre. Me hace sentir poderoso, me hace creer que controlo la situación pero es mentira, ella lleva el ritmo, me hace y deshace a su antojo, a sus necesidades. Me besa como quiere, me acaricia con violencia, marca y destruye lo que puede, me hace creer que se rinde ante mi pero es mentira. Impide que alcance el orgasmo hasta no sentirse saciada, me empuja hacia el colchón y me monta, mostrando su poder, la observo extasiado moverse sobre mi, dejándose caer a la velocidad que le da la gana, haciéndome gemir como nunca lo he hecho. Y la amo y la odio. No puedo soportarlo más y me dejo ir en el éxtasis.

Sonríe y me mira con burla. Lo sabe, sabe que me tiene y no puedo dejarla.

Y le susurro que soy suyo que aunque no quiera seguiré regresando a ella.

Aunque no puedo soportarlo más, sigo y seguiré regresando a ella.

* * *

Espero que me cuenten que les parece, gracias por leer.

Un beso.


End file.
